The Debt
by abcdefghij123
Summary: Yunjae, genderswitch. Kisah seorang gadis tuli dan bisu untuk meraih kebahagiaannya bersama pria yang dicintainya.
1. A Force to Propose

**The Debt**

Rating: M

Genre: drama, romance

Pairing: Yunjae (gender switch)

**Disclaimer:**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran. Cerita dan kejadian hanya khayalan saya semata, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di dunia nyata.

Ide awal terinspirasi dari sinetron "Ayah, Mengapa Aku Berbeda?", tetapi isinya tentu saja berbeda, hanya ide awalnya saja yang sama. Saya tidak pernah menonton film tersebut, hanya melihatnya sekilas.

**Prolog:**

Pasangan suami istri Kim sudah dua puluh tahun menjalani kehidupan berumah tangga. Akan tetapi, mereka tidak dikaruniai seorang anak karena sang istri mengalami kemandulan. Sang suami sangat mencintai dan setia kepada sang istri. Ia tidak pernah menyalahkan istrinya atas kondisi mereka.

Ny. Kim merasa sedih karena tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk suaminya. Berulang kali ia menyuruh suaminya untuk menikah lagi agar bisa mendapatkan keturunan. Namun, sang suami menolak. Akhirnya, mereka pun sepakat untuk mengadopsi seorang anak dari panti asuhan.

Pasangan suami istri Kim mendatangi sebuah panti asuhan untuk mengadopsi seorang bayi. Mereka ingin mengadopsi seorang anak sejak bayi agar mereka bisa merasakan bagaimana mengurus dan membesarkan anak.

Tn. dan Ny. Kim memasuki sebuah ruangan besar yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak sekali tempat tidur bayi. Mereka melihat satu-persatu bayi di dalam ruangan tersebut. Mereka merasa bayi-bayi tersebut sangat lucu, sehingga mereka kesulitan untuk memilih salah satu dari bayi-bayi tersebut.

Saat berjalan menuju sudut ruangan besar itu, Ny. Kim menemukan seorang gadis kecil berusia lima tahun terduduk di lantai. Gadis itu seperti sedang bersembunyi. Mata bulatnya menatap Ny. Kim dengan ketakutan.

Ny. Kim mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis kecil itu. "Anak manis, siapa namamu?"

Gadis kecil itu hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan Ny. Kim.

Ny. Kim jatuh hati kepada gadis kecil itu. Hatinya merasa mantap untuk mengadopsi gadis kecil itu. Ia pun mengutarakan keinginannya kepada sang suami dan tentu saja sang suami mengabulkan keinginannya.

Tn. Kim mengatakan kepada pengurus panti asuhan bahwa mereka sudah menentukan pilihan mereka kepada gadis kecil bermata bulat itu. Namun, pengurus panti asuhan mengatakan bahwa gadis kecil itu mempunyai kekurangan, tuli dan bisu.

Tentu saja pasangan suami istri Kim itu terkejut. Ny. Kim tiba-tiba merasa sedih. Ia merasa iba kepada gadis kecil itu. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan masa depan gadis itu. Dengan kekurangan yang dimiliki gadis itu, tidak akan ada keluarga yang bersedia mengadopsinya.

Ny. Kim semakin mantap untuk mengadopsi gadis kecil itu. Ia ingin memberikan masa depan yang lebih baik untuk gadis kecil itu. Ia pun meminta persetujuan suaminya dan lagi-lagi sang suami tidak merasa keberatan.

**Chapter 1**

**A Force to Propose**

Pada hari Minggu yang sangat cerah di musim semi keluarga Kim sedang menikmati kebersamaan mereka sambil menikmati teh dan makanan kecil di ruang keluarga. Bagi Tn. Kim yang merupakan pemilik dari beberapa pasar swalayan yang tersebar di seluruh Kota Seoul, hari Minggu adalah hari istimewa untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama istri dan anaknya. Di tengah-tengah kesibukannya mengurusi bisnisnya, ia selalu memprioritaskan keluarganya.

Pagi yang indah tersebut diganggu oleh kehadiran tamu yang tiba-tiba datang mencari Tn. Kim. Tentu saja Tn. Kim merasa geram dengan kedatangan tamu tersebut karena pria tersebut datang pada saat yang tidak tepat. Ia tidak suka memikirkan urusan bisnis pada hari Minggu.

"Ada apa kau datang tiba-tiba ke rumahku?" Tn. Kim menatap kesal pada tamu yang mengganggu acara keluarganya.

"Ini hari Minggu, Anda pasti tidak ada di kantor. Jadi, aku datang kemari." Jawab tamu tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok? Aku tidak suka membicarakan bisnis saat berada di rumah bersama keluargaku." Ujar Tn. Kim dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku harus menemui anda hari ini juga. Pihak bank akan menyita pabrik dan rumahku jika aku tidak bisa melunasi utang-utangku besok." Pria tersebut terlihat panik.

"Itu urusanmu dengan pihak bank. Mengapa kau datang kepadaku?" Tn. Kim masih terlihat kesal.

"Hanya anda yang bisa menolongku. Aku ingin meminjam uang kepada anda untuk melunasi utangku di bank." Pria tersebut mengemukakan niatnya. "Hanya anda yang bisa menolongku. Aku tidak tahu harus meminjam uang ke mana. Tidak ada yang memercayaiku."

"Itu karena kau tidak bisa melunasi utang-utangmu kepada mereka. Utang-utangmu saja masih banyak, bagaimana mungkin mereka akan memberimu pinjaman lagi?" Sindir Tn. Kim.

"Kumohon, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mempertahankan pabrik dan rumahku. Itu adalah peninggalan ayahku." Pria tersebut berlutut di hadapan Tn. Kim.

.

.

.

"_Bu, siapa yang datang menemui ayah?" _Jaejoong bertanya kepada ibunya dalam bahasa isyarat.

Ny. Kim menyeduh teh di dapur. Pelayan mereka sedang pergi berbelanja, sehingga ia sendiri yang harus menyiapkan minuman dan kue untuk tamu yang datang ke rumah mereka. "Salah satu rekan bisnis ayahmu."

Jaejoong membantu ibunya menyusun cangkir teh dan toples berisi kue kering di atas nampan. Ia sangat terampil melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menyajikannya untuk tamu tersebut?" Tanya Ny. Kim kepada putrinya. "Kau mau kan, Sayang?"

Jaejoong merasa gugup. Ia sangat jarang bertemu dengan orang asing. Ia sangat pemalu dan rendah diri karena kekurangannya. Kedua orang tuanya selalu memberinya semangat dan motivasi agar ia lebih membuka diri pada dunia luar, tetapi ia masih tetap saja pemalu dan merasa rendah diri. Ia takut diolok-olok oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia mengalami pengalaman buruk saat ia masih kecil. Ia sering diolok-olok oleh anak-anak sebayanya. Tidak jarang ia juga mengalami pembulian secara fisik.

Kedua orang tua Jaejoong mendatangkan guru pribadi untuk mengajari Jaejoong. Walaupun ia cacat, ia juga mengenyam pendidikan seperti anak-anak lainnya. Ia adalah siswa yang sangat cerdas.

Ny. Kim merasa bahwa datangnya tamu ke rumah mereka adalah kesempatan yang bagus bagi Jaejoong untuk berlatih membuka diri. Putrinya itu harus mengatasi rasa rendah dirinya saat bertemu dengan orang asing.

"Bagaimana, kau mau?" Ny. Kim mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Ia mengerti maksud ibunya dengan menyuruhnya mengantarkan minuman untuk tamu. Dengan gemetar ia memegang nampan dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

.

.

.

Tn. Kim berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkan pria yang kini memegangi kakinya sambil memohon. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari pria tersebut.

"Kumohon, bantulah aku!" Pria muda yang menjadi tamu Tn. Kim itu terus memohon sambil berlutut.

Jaejoong melihat ayahnya bersama dengan seorang pemuda. Pemuda tersebut berlutut dan memohon di kaki ayahnya. Ia merasa iba melihat pemuda tersebut. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah tamu ayahnya itu. _Tampan, _pikirnya. Ia ragu apakah ia harus memasuki ruang tamu atau tidak. Ia takut jika kehadirannya akan mengganggu.

Tn. Kim terkejut saat putrinya memasuki ruang tamu. Ia segera menyuruh tamunya bangkit dan duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

Jaejoong menaruh nampan di atas meja. Kepalanya tertunduk. Tangannya bergetar saat ia menyajikan teh untuk tamu ayahnya. Karena terlalu gugup, ia menumpahkan teh tersebut pada celana sang tamu. Ia pun menjadi panik.

Tamu Tn. Kim terkejut saat cairan panas membasahi celananya. Ia berjingkat. Ia juga melihat cairan panas tersebut juga mengenai tangan gadis di hadapannya. Secara refleks ia memegang tangan gadis itu dan mengusapnya. Kemudian pandangan mereka bertemu. Ia melihat sepasang mata yang sangat indah. Secara tak sadar ia pun tersenyum.

"Jaejoongie, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tn. Kim khawatir dan segera mendekati putrinya. Ia menggenggam tangan putrinya yang sekarang berwarna merah karena tersiram air panas. Ia pun membawa putrinya meninggalkan ruang tamu.

.

.

.

Setelah menyerahkan Jaejoong kepada istrinya, Tn. Kim kembali ke ruang tamu untuk menemui tamunya. "_Mood_-ku sedang tidak bagus hari ini. Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang juga."

"Tn. Kim, kumohon berilah aku pinjaman!" Si tamu terus memohon.

"Kau datang pada saat yang tidak tepat. Kita bicarakan hal ini besok pagi di kantorku." Ujar Tn. Kim.

Dengan terpaksa sang tamu harus meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kim dengan tangan hampa.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apakah sakit sekali?" Ny. Kim mengoleskan salep pada tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Selain tangannya yang memerah, wajahnya juga memerah.

"Apakah wajahmu terkena air panas juga?" Ny. Kim mengangkat dagu putrinya dan menganalisis wajah putrinya.

Jaejoong menarik tangannya dari genggaman ibunya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia merasa malu.

Ny. Kim tersenyum nakal. "Kau menyukai pemuda itu ya?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia masih menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ny. Kim memaksa Jaejoong menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi wajah putrinya itu. "Lalu mengapa wajahmu merah?"

Jaejoong bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Ia menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ternyata putriku sudah dewasa ya, sudah bisa menyukai lawan jenis." Ny. Kim menghela nafas. "Sepertinya aku harus bersiap-siap untuk ditinggalkan oleh putriku yang akan pergi mengikuti suaminya."

Jaejoong menggeleng. _"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan ayah dan ibu."_

"Kau sudah dewasa. Suatu hari kau akan menikah dan tinggal bersama suamimu." Ny. Kim berkata kepada putrinya.

Jaejoong menggeleng. _"Aku tidak akan menikah. Aku akan selamanya bersama ayah dan ibu."_

Ny. Kim membelai wajah putrinya. "Suatu saat kau harus menikah, Sayang. Kami tidak bisa menjagamu selamanya. Kami berdua sudah tua."

Jaejoong memandang ibunya dengan tatapan sedih. Ia tidak ingin terus-menerus menjadi beban bagi kedua orang tuanya.

Ny. Kim menyadari raut wajah sedih Jaejoong. Ia pun tersenyum untuk mengembalikan keceriaan putrinya. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa pemuda itu tampan? Apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai?"

Wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah. _"Ia sangat tampan."_

Ny. Kim semakin ingin menggoda putrinya. "Jadi, apa kau menyukainya?"

Jaejoong tertegun. Ia malu menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Ia pun menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tn. Kim menghampiri istri dan anaknya setelah berhasil mengusir tamunya. "Mengapa Jaejoongie menutupi wajahnya?"

"Putri kita ternyata sudah besar. Ia sudah mulai menyukai seorang pria." Ny. Kim memberi tahu suaminya.

Jaejoong menatap kesal kepada ibunya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

Tn. Kim syok mendengar pernyataan istrinya. Ia tidak menduga bahwa hari ini akan tiba. Putrinya itu sudah berusia 23 tahun, sangat wajar jika Jaejoong menyukai seorang pria. Namun, siapa gerangan pria tersebut? Putrinya itu tidak pernah keluar rumah dan bertemu pria lain selain dirinya dan para pelayan di rumahnya. "Si… siapa?"

"Tamu yang baru saja berkunjung ke rumah kita untuk bertemu denganmu." Jawab Ny. Kim.

"Apa?" Tn. Kim semakin syok.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Tn. dan Ny. Kim berdiskusi mengenai putri mereka. Jaejoong sudah berusia 23 tahun. Mereka harus segera mencarikan suami untuk putri mereka. Mereka berdua sudah tua, tidak bisa terus-menerus merawat Jaejoong. Harus ada seseorang yang menggantikan mereka untuk merawat dan melindungi Jaejoong.

"Apa kau yakin Jaejoong menyukai si bodoh itu?" Tn. Kim masih belum bisa memercayai hal tersebut.

"Dari reaksinya, kurasa demikian." Jawab Ny. Kim. "Aku yakin Jaejoongie menyukai pemuda tersebut."

"Mungkin saja ia bereaksi seperti itu karena ia belum pernah bertemu seorang pemuda sebelumnya." Tn. Kim berusaha untuk menyangkal.

"Wajahnya memerah dan ia tersenyum malu. Aku yakin Jaejoongie menyukainya." Ny. Kim berusaha untuk meyakinkan suaminya.

"Mengapa harus si bodoh itu?" Tn. Kim tidak bisa menerima jika putrinya menyukai pemuda yang bertamu tadi pagi.

"Menurutku ia sangat tampan. Wajar jika putri kita menyukainya." Ny. Kim berargumen. "Dan mengapa kau memanggilnya seperti itu?"

"Ia memang pantas dipanggil seperti itu. Ia memang bodoh." Tn. Kim masih merasa kesal kepada tamunya itu. "Dari sekian banyak pemuda, mengapa harus dia yang disukai oleh putri kita?"

"Karena dia lah yang dilihat oleh putri kita." Ujar Ny. Kim.

"Kalau begitu kita harus membawa putri kita ke luar rumah. Jaejoong harus menyadari bahwa masih banyak pria yang jauh lebih tampan daripada dia." Tn. Kim mengemukakan idenya.

"Kau tahu bahwa putri kita sangat pemalu. Bukankah kita sudah sering untuk membujuknya untuk pergi ke luar?" Sanggah Ny. Kim. "Lagipula, putri kita sudah terlanjur menyukai pemuda itu. Aku tidak yakin ia akan dengan mudah berpaling untuk menyukai pria lain. Aku sangat tahu sifat putriku."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tn. Kim merasa kehilangan harapan.

"Apa kau bisa membujuk pemuda itu agar ia mau menerima putri kita?" Ny. Kim memeluk suaminya. "Aku tidak sanggup melihat Jaejoong patah hati dan bersedih."

.

.

.

Yunho tidak bisa tidur. Kepanikan masih meliputi dirinya. Besok pagi ia harus melunasi utangnya di bank. Ia mencoba untuk memikirkan solusi untuk masalahnya tersebut. Satu-satunya orang yang ia harapkan belum mau untuk membantunya. Ia berharap bahwa Tn. Kim bersedia untuk memberikannya pinjaman.

Yunho mewarisi sebuah perusahaan pengolahan bahan makanan dari ayahnya yang meninggal enam bulan lalu. Sebenarnya ia sudah mulai mengambil alih perusahaan itu sejak tiga tahun yang lalu saat ayahnya mulai jatuh sakit.

Perusahaan pengolahan bahan makanan milik Yunho didirikan oleh kakeknya. Setelah kakeknya meninggal, perusahaan tersebut dikelola oleh ayahnya. Sayang sekali, ayahnya tidak memiliki keahlian untuk mengelola perusahaan tersebut, sehingga perusahaan tersebut hampir mengalami kebangkrutan. Ayah Yunho meminjam uang dari bank dan pihak lain untuk membangun kembali perusahaannya. Namun, karena kemampuan bisnis yang tidak memadai, perusahaan tersebut terus jatuh dan utang semakin menumpuk.

Saat Yunho berusia sepuluh tahun, kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Ibunya sudah tidak tahan lagi mendampingi ayahnya dalam keterpurukan ekonomi. Ia memilih untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya karena ia melihat keadaan ayahnya begitu menyedihkan. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan ayahnya sendiri dalam keadaan terpuruk. Ia berpikir bahwa ibunya yang masih muda dan sangat cantik akan mudah untuk mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih kaya daripada ayahnya. Oleh karena itu, ia memilih untuk bersama ayahnya.

Setelah bercerai dengan istrinya, ayah Yunho mengalami depresi. Pada saat keadaan perusahaannya semakin memburuk, ia ditinggalkan oleh wanita yang dicintainya. Ia pun menjadikan minuman keras sebagai pelarian. Ia menjadi seorang pemabuk, sampai akhirnya tiga tahun lalu ia divonis menderita penyakit liver.

Sudah sejak lama Yunho ingin menjual perusahaan dan rumah besar yang diwariskan kakeknya. Namun, ayahnya tidak setuju dengan alasan bahwa perusahaan dan rumah mereka adalah harta warisan yang tidak bisa dijual. Keadaan semakin memburuk setelah ayahnya jatuh sakit. Ia tidak sanggup untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit untuk ayahnya atau menggaji perawat pribadi untuk merawat ayahnya, sehingga ia sendiri yang harus merawat ayahnya. Akibatnya, ia tidak punya waktu yang cukup untuk mengelola perusahaan mereka.

Setelah kematian ayahnya, seharusnya Yunho sudah bisa menjual perusahaan dan rumah peninggalan kakeknya. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Hanya rumah dan perusahaan itu yang bisa membuatnya merasa bahwa ia pernah mempunyai keluarga.

.

.

.

Yunho terbangun saat ia mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi berulang kali. Ia tertidur di atas meja kerjanya. Ia pun segera meninggalkan ruang kerjanya dan membersihkan diri sebelum ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

Yunho bergegas menghampiri pintu depan rumahnya. Sekilas ia melirik jam dinding, pukul sebelas siang.

"Ke mana saja kau? Sudah dua puluh menit aku berdiri dan menekan bel rumahmu." Tn. Kim berkata sinis.

Yunho lupa bahwa ia mempunyai janji dengan Tn. Kim pagi ini dan harus segera pergi ke bank untuk melunasi utangnya.

"Aku menunggumu di kantorku pagi ini, tetapi kau tak datang juga." Kata Tn. Kim lagi. "Ponselmu juga tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Maafkan aku! Pikiranku sedang kacau." Yunho mempersilakan Tn. Kim untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

Tn. Kim melihat-lihat ruang tamu Yunho, sangat kotor dan tidak terawat. "Apa kau baru saja bangun?"

"Ya, tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur." Yunho mempersilakan Tn. Kim duduk.

Tn. Kim duduk di atas sofa yang sudah usang. Sofa tersebut ditutupi oleh debu tebal. "Dasar pemalas." Ia menggumam.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan minum untuk anda." Yunho beranjak menuju dapur.

Tn. Kim melihat-lihat seisi ruang tamu Yunho. Dinding dan kaca jendela terlihat sangat kotor. Ruangan ini terasa pengap oleh debu. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya untuk menutupi hidungnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho kembali dari dapur. Ia membawa segelas air. "Maaf, aku hanya punya air putih."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan lama." Balas Tn. Kim.

Yunho meletakkan segelas air yang dibawanya di atas meja, di hadapan Tn. Kim. Ia pun duduk menghadap Tn. Kim.

"Berapa banyak utangmu di bank?" Tn. Kim membuka pembicaraan.

Yunho tersenyum kecut dan memberi tahu Tn. Kim jumlah utangnya di bank. Ia merasa malu untuk meminta bantuan Tn. Kim, tetapi ia tidak mempunyai solusi lain. Tn. Kim adalah satu-satunya rekan bisnis yang masih memercayainya.

"Bagaimana pabrikmu?" Tn. Kim belum mengatakan bahwa ia akan meminjamkan uang kepada Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Untuk sementara aku harus menutup pabrik karena aku tidak bisa membayar gaji para pegawai."

"Jika pabrikmu berhenti beroperasi, bagaimana kau akan mendapatkan pemasukan? Bagaimana kau akan melunasi utang-utangmu?" Nada bicara Tn. Kim tetap sinis.

"Jika anda bersedia memberikan pinjaman lebih aku akan bisa menjalankan pabrikku lagi." Jawab Yunho malu-malu.

"Sejak dulu ayahmu juga selalu berkata seperti itu." Tn. Kim kembali menyindir. "Tapi sampai ia meninggal, ia tidak bisa melunasi utangnya."

"Kali ini aku akan berusaha keras. Aku sudah bisa fokus pada bisnisku sekarang." Yunho berusaha untuk meyakinkan Tn. Kim.

Tn. Kim tiba-tiba bersin. "Di sini berdebu sekali. Apa kau tidak pernah membersihkan rumahmu?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk membersihkan rumah." Jawab Yunho.

"Apa kau tidak punya pembantu rumah tangga untuk membersihkan rumahmu?" Tn. Kim bersin untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku tidak punya uang untuk menggaji seorang pembantu rumah tangga." Ujar Yunho lagi.

"Apa kau tidak punya istri?" Tn. Kim terus bertanya.

"Menafkahi diriku sendiri saja sulit, apalagi harus menafkahi istri." Yunho mulai terganggu dengan pertanyaan Tn. Kim yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan urusan mereka.

"Berapa usiamu? Apa kau punya seorang kekasih?" Tn. Kim terus meneror Yunho dengan pertanyaannya.

"Usiaku 28 tahun. Dengan kondisi keuanganku yang seperti ini, mana ada wanita yang mau menjadi kekasihku?" Yunho mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya. Ia benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan Tn. Kim.

Tn. Kim memandangi Yunho dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Kau sangat tampan dan memiliki postur tubuh yang bagus. Aku yakin banyak wanita yang tertarik kepadamu. Mengapa kau tidak mencari wanita kaya saja sebagai kekasih? Mereka pasti akan rela menghabiskan banyak uang untukmu."

Yunho merasa tersinggung. "Aku memang miskin, tetapi aku masih punya harga diri sebagai seorang pria. Aku tidak akan pernah memanfaatkan seorang wanita untuk harta mereka."

Tn. Kim menyeringai. "Apa kau yakin dirimu tidak bisa dibeli?"

Yunho menatap Tn. Kim dengan tajam. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Ia merasa bahwa Tn. Kim memiliki maksud tertentu.

"Aku akan membayar semua utangmu, bukan hanya di bank, tetapi utang-utangmu yang lain." Ujar Tn. Kim santai.

Yunho menatap Tn. Kim dengan penuh curiga sekarang. "Apa maksudnya semua ini? Aku hanya perlu untuk melunasi utangku di bank untuk saat ini. Apa yang anda inginkan dariku?"

Tn. Kim tertawa. "Kau pintar. Aku tidak akan membantumu dengan cuma-cuma."

Perasaan Yunho semakin tidak enak. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Aku ingin kau menikahi putriku." Ujar Tn. Kim.

"Apa?" Yunho menatap Tn. Kim dengan tidak percaya.

"Jika kau menikahi putriku, kau tidak perlu lagi memikirkan semua utangmu. Pabrikmu bisa kembali beroperasi dan nanti kau bisa mengelola pasar swalayanku yang menjadi milik putriku setelah aku tiada." Tn. Kim memberi tahu Yunho.

"Anda tidak sedang mempermainkanku, bukan?" Yunho masih tidak percaya ucapan Tn. Kim.

"Aku serius." Tn. Kim menunjukkan ekspresi seriusnya.

"Mengapa anda memilihku? Aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk membahagiakan putrimu." Yunho menyatakan keberatannya. "Ia pantas mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih baik. Di luar sana pasti banyak pemuda yang berebut untuk mendapatkan putrimu."

"Aku punya banyak uang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir memikirkan bagaimana kau akan menafkahi putriku." Tn. Kim berkata.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku masih mempunyai harga diri? Aku tidak akan mengambil keuntungan dari kekayaan istriku. Seorang suami harus menafkahi istrinya dengan keringatnya sendiri." Yunho tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Bagus jika kau berpikir seperti itu." Tn. Kim menepuk bahu Yunho. "Sekarang aku yakin bahwa aku bisa memercayakan putriku kepadamu. Di balik kebodohanmu itu terdapat hati yang baik."

Yunho memijat pelipisnya. Ia merasa pusing. "Aku tidak siap untuk menikah. Aku ingin fokus menjalankan perusahaanku."

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau menikahi putriku, aku tidak bisa memaksamu." Tn. Kim berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Yunho mendongak. "Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan pinjamannya?"

"Urus saja sendiri utangmu dengan pihak bank. Itu sama sekali bukan urusanku." Tn. Kim berjalan menuju pintu. Ia hendak meninggalkan rumah Yunho.

**TBC**


	2. Keep Trying

**Chapter 2**

**Keep Trying**

Yunho tercengang. Tn. Kim memberitahunya bahwa Jaejoong, putri Tn. Kim yang harus ia nikahi adalah gadis tuli dan bisu. Hal ini tentu saja akan memberikannya tambahan masalah. Komunikasi adalah hal yang sangat penting dalam sebuah pernikahan. Bagaimana ia akan berkomunikasi dengan istrinya jika istrinya itu tuli dan bisu?

"Jaejoong menggunakan alat bantu pendengaran. Jadi, ia bisa mendengar, walaupun tidak terlalu jelas." Tn. Kim memaksa Yunho untuk memerhatikan detail dari semua yang ia katakan. "Ia juga bisa membaca gerakan bibir. Kau tidak perlu khawatir bahwa ia tidak bisa menangkap apa yang kau katakan. Pastikan kau tidak berbicara terlalu cepat agar ia bisa membaca gerakan bibirmu. Namun, kau tetap harus mempelajari bahasa isyarat. Ia berbicara melalui bahasa isyarat."

Yunho meratapi nasibnya. Mengapa berbagai musibah terus menimpanya? Kemalangan terus datang kepadanya secara bertubi-tubi. Untuk keluar dari suatu masalah, ia harus mendapatkan masalah lain.

"Hey, mengapa kau memasang ekspresi wajah seperti itu? Ini tidaklah seburuk yang kau pikirkan." Tn. Kim tidak senang dengan ekspresi wajah Yunho.

"Memangnya ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?" Pandangan Yunho terlihat kosong.

Tn. Kim menghela nafas. "Baiklah, jadi kau lebih memilih pabrik dan rumahmu disita oleh pihak bank." Ia merasa tersinggung oleh perkataan Yunho.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu." Yunho segera meminta maaf setelah menyadari bahwa ia telah menyinggung perasaan Tn. Kim. "Aku hanya… merasa syok."

Tn. Kim mencoba untuk menekan emosinya dan lebih bersabar menghadapi calon menantunya itu. "Jika ia mau, ia bisa mengucapkan beberapa buah kata, walaupun pelafalannya tidak sempurna. Ia bisu karena ia tuli."

"Jika ia mau?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Tn. Kim.

"Ya, jika ia mau." Lagi-lagi Tn. Kim menghela nafas. "Putriku itu terlalu pemalu untuk membuka mulutnya. Ia tidak punya rasa percaya diri karena kekurangan dirinya." Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih. "Aku dan istriku selalu memberikannya dorongan dan semangat agar rasa percaya dirinya tumbuh, agar ia mau untuk lebih membuka diri terhadap dunia luar. Namun, ia tidak merasa yakin bahwa masyarakat akan menerima dirinya"

Yunho memerhatikan Tn. Kim dengan seksama. Ia mulai tertarik dengan cerita Tn. Kim tentang Jaejoong.

"Saat ia masih kecil kami sering membawanya bertamasya. Ia sangat senang. Namun, semua berubah menjadi bencana saat orang-orang di sekitar kami mengetahui bahwa ia tuli dan bisu." Hati Tn. Kim merasa sakit saat mengingat kembali kejadian itu. "Mereka mengolok-olok putriku. Sebagian dari mereka memandangnya dengan rasa kasihan. Ia tidak ingin dikasihani. Ia hanya ingin diperlakukan sama seperti yang lainnya. Sejak saat itu ia tidak pernah mau lagi keluar rumah."

Yunho turut prihatin atas kejadian yang menimpa putri Tn. Kim. Ia menaruh simpati kepada Jaejoong.

"Aku berharap kau bisa membuatnya lebih percaya diri, membuatnya yakin bahwa masih ada orang yang mau menerimanya dengan segala kekurangannya, membuatnya yakin bahwa ia pantas untuk dicintai dan ada orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus, bukan karena rasa kasihan." Tn. Kim menaruh harapan yang sangat besar kepada Yunho.

"Apa anda berharap bahwa aku akan mencintai putrimu dengan setulus hatiku?" Yunho bertanya kepada Tn. Kim dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Apakah anda lupa bahwa anda memaksa dan mengancamku?"

Tn. Kim menyadari bahwa keinginannya terlalu sulit untuk dipenuhi. "Setidaknya buatlah ia percaya bahwa kau mencintainya dengan tulus, bukan karena paksaan."

Yunho merasa bahwa kepalanya berputar-putar. Apa yang diinginkan oleh Tn. Kim terlalu sulit untuk ia laksanakan.

"Aku memberimu waktu seminggu untuk mempelajari bahasa isyarat." Nada bicara Tn. Kim kembali tegas. "Datanglah ke rumahku pada Minggu pagi!"

.

.

.

Yunho memaksakan dirinya untuk belajar bahasa isyarat. Setidaknya ia harus berterima kasih kepada Tn. Kim yang telah membebaskan dirinya dari segala utang yang ia miliki. Ia pun kini sudah bisa mengoperasikan kembali pabriknya dan mulai membangun kembali perusahaannya.

Yunho terbebas dari semua utang yang ia miliki dengan menggantikannya dengan utang yang lain, utang yang menjeratnya seumur hidup. Ia harus menikahi dan membahagiakan putri Tn. Kim yang tuli dan bisu. Ia harus membahagiakan gadis itu dan mengorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Yunho merasa bahwa Tn. Kim telah menjadikannya seorang budak. Ia tidak lagi memiliki kebebasan untuk mengejar kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tn. Kim memang telah menjanjikannya kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik dalam hal ekonomi. Jaejoong akan mewarisi semua harta kekayaan Tn. Kim, termasuk pasar swalayan yang tersebar di seluruh pelosok kota Seoul. Ia akan mengelola bisnis pasar swalayan Tn. Kim suatu saat nanti.

Yunho mencoba untuk berpikir positif dari situasinya sekarang. Setidaknya ia akan memiliki seorang pendamping, walaupun gadis itu cacat. "Dia terlihat sangat cantik dan menarik jika kita tidak tahu bahwa ia cacat." Ia terus mencari-cari hal positif yang ia dapatkan. "Dengan kondisi ekonomiku yang sangat memprihatinkan, aku tidak yakin gadis cacat dan buruk rupa sekali pun mau menikah denganku. Seharusnya aku bersyukur bisa mendapatkan gadis cantik sebagai pendampingku. Lagipula cita-cita yang ingin kucapai hanyalah mengembangkan dan mempertahankan bisnis pengolahan makanan yang dirintis oleh kakekku, menikah dengan gadis cacat tidak akan menghalangiku untuk meraih cita-citaku. Justru sebaliknya, aku akan mendapatkan dukungan penuh dari mertuaku." Akhirnya, ia menemukan motivasi untuk mempelajari bahasa isyarat, seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Tn. Kim. Ia harus berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membahagiakan putri Tn. Kim. Jika ia gagal untuk membahagiakan putri Tn. Kim atau menyakitinya, ia harus mengembalikan semua yang telah Tn. Kim berikan, semua utangnya dengan bunga yang berkali-kali lipat. Walaupun suatu saat nanti usahanya berkembang pesat, bunga dari utangnya kepada Tn. Kim sudah menjadi terlalu besar. Ia sama sekali tidak boleh gagal.

.

.

.

"Jaejoongie, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ny. Kim memberi tahu Jaejoong dengan penuh antusias. Ia dan suaminya sengaja tidak memberi tahu Jaejoong sebelumnya agar hal tersebut tidak tampak seperti telah direncanakan.

"_Siapa?"_ Jaejoong tidak pernah mendapatkan kunjungan dari siapa pun sebelumnya. Ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan ibunya.

"Pangeranmu." Ny. Kim mulai menggoda Jaejoong dengan senyumannya.

Jaejoong tidak mengerti dengan maksud ibunya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ibu akan membantumu untuk memperbaiki penampilanmu sebelum kau keluar untuk menemuinya." Ny. Kim mulai mengobrak-abrik lemari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menatap ibunya yang sedang memilah-milah pakaiannya dengan tatapan heran. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Ny. Kim memilih gaun berwarna merah muda dengan panjang selutut untuk Jaejoong. Gaun tersebut jarang dipakai karena selama ini Jaejoong hanya diam di rumah, sehingga ia hanya memakai pakaian yang sederhana.

"_Kita mau ke mana?" _Tanya Jaejoong saat Ny. Kim membantunya untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kita tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana. Kau hanya akan menemui seseorang." Ny. Kim tidak bisa membendung perasaan bahagianya.

"_Siapa?"_ Tanya Jaejoong lagi. Ia sangat penasaran dan gugup karena ia tidak pernah menemui orang luar.

Ny. Kim tidak memberi tahu Jaejoong. "Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti."

Jaejoong terus bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya. Sama sekali tak terbersit dalam pikirannya bahwa orang yang akan ia temui adalah pemuda yang minggu lalu datang bertamu ke rumah mereka.

.

.

.

Dengan susah payah Ny. Kim menarik putrinya untuk berjalan ke ruang tamu. Tamu mereka sudah cukup lama menunggu.

Jaejoong tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa malu, gugup, dan takut. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Ia tidak siap untuk mendapatkan cemoohan lagi.

"Jaejoongie kemarilah!" Tn. Kim meminta Jaejoong untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Dengan takut-takut Jaejoong berjalan mendekati ayahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar karena takut dan kepalanya masih menunduk. Ia belum berani untuk melihat tamunya. Ia pun duduk di samping ayahnya.

"Jaejoongie." Yunho memanggil Jaejoong dengan cukup keras agar Jaejoong bisa mendengarnya.

Perlahan Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang pemuda tampan tersenyum kepadanya. Hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat melihat senyuman Yunho.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya Yunho. Ia merasa sangat gugup. Ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia katakan kepada Jaejoong.

Tn. Kim bisa merasakan kekakuan Yunho dalam menghadapi Jaejoong. Ia pun menginterupsi. "Jaejoongie, ini adalah Yunho, rekan bisnisku. Minggu lalu ia melihatmu dan ia ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh."

Jaejoong menatap ayahnya dengan sendu. Ia merasa senang karena ada seseorang yang mau berteman dengannya, tetapi ia merasa pesimis bahwa mereka bisa berteman. Pemuda tersebut suatu saat akan kehilangan kesabaran dalam menghadapi dirinya.

Tn. Kim mengerti dengan kekhawatiran yang dirasakan oleh Jaejoong. "Aku sudah memberitahunya dan ia tidak keberatan dengan hal tersebut."

Yunho tersenyum kaku. Ia bingung. Ia harus berhati-hati agar ia tidak membuat Jaejoong tersinggung dan sakit hati. "Bagaimana tanganmu? Apa masih sakit?" Akhirnya ia menemukan topik pembicaraan.

Jaejoong memegang tangannya yang minggu lalu tersiram air panas, sudah tidak sakit dan tidak berbekas. Ia berpikir bahwa pemuda tersebut merasa kasihan kepadanya karena kejadian tersebut. Ia ingin meminta maaf kepada pemuda tersebut karena ia juga tidak sengaja telah menyiram pemuda tersebut dengan air panas. Ia menatap ayahnya.

Tn. Kim mengerti maksud tatapan Jaejoong. Putrinya itu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Yunho. "Untuk menemuimu ia mempelajari bahasa isyarat. Kau bisa menyampaikannya langsung kepadanya."

Pandangan Jaejoong beralih kepada Yunho. Perlahan ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya. _"Maaf, aku telah menumpahkan air panas kepadamu."_

Yunho mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan gerakan tangan Jaejoong. Namun, karena ia terlalu gugup, tiba-tiba semua yang sudah ia pelajari lenyap dari kepalanya. Ia lupa semua isyarat yang telah ia pelajari. Ia bingung dan panik. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Tn. Kim untuk meminta pertolongan.

Tn. Kim lagi-lagi dibuat kesal oleh Yunho. _Dasar anak tidak berguna! Bisa-bisanya aku memercayakan putriku kepadamu. Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa pun dengan benar. _Ia menggumam dalam hati. "Jaejoongie meminta maaf karena ia telah menumpahkan air panas kepadamu." Ia berusaha untuk meredam emosinya.

"Oh!" Komentar Yunho. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Katakan itu kepadanya, bukan kepadaku." Tn. Kim menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

"Oh!" Yunho pun kembali menatap Jaejoong. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak marah kepadamu."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Masih terlihat kesedihan di raut wajahnya. Ia ingin berteman dengan pemuda itu, tetapi ia tidak yakin bahwa mereka bisa berteman. Pemuda tersebut tampak kesulitan untuk berkomunikasi dengannya. Ia merasa kasihan kepada pemuda tersebut.

Rasanya Tn. Kim ingin memukul kepala Yunho sekarang juga. Belum apa-apa pemuda tersebut sudah membuat putrinya bersedih. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Ia tidak boleh marah-marah di depan putrinya. Ia berpikir mungkin Yunho merasa gugup karena kehadirannya di sana membuat pemuda tersebut terintimidasi. "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua." Ia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Jaejoong memandang kepergian ayahnya. Sekarang siapa yang akan membantunya untuk berkomunikasi dengan Yunho?

Yunho merasa semakin gugup. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya terdiam selama beberapa menit. Mereka tidak berani menatap satu sama lain. Jaejoong menunggu Yunho untuk memulai pembicaraan, sedangkan Yunho memikirkan cara untuk menghadapi Jaejoong.

Yunho menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk bertindak. "Hey!" Ia menyentuh tangan Jaejoong dengan telunjuknya.

Jaejoong berjingkat. Ia terkejut oleh sentuhan Yunho di tangannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengagetkanmu." Yunho merasa bersalah kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Wajahnya merona. Ia ingin menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Yunho, tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena ia tidak akan mengetahui apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunho jika ia tidak memandang pria tersebut. Pria tersebut sangat tampan.

"Aku…" Yunho berusaha mengingat-ingat bahasa isyarat yang sudah ia pelajari. "Suka… kamu." Ia tidak bisa berbasa-basi dan merangkai kata-kata menjadi kalimat yang panjang.

Mata bulat Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan penuh tanda tanya. Gerakan bibir Yunho tidak sesuai dengan gerakan tangan Yunho. Ia kebingungan untuk menangkap maksud Yunho.

Yunho menyadari bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Ia menyadari hal tersebut dari ekspresi wajah Jaejoong. "Sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan."

Jaejoong semakin merasa iba kepada Yunho. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dan ia menitikkan air mata. Ia ingin meminta maaf kepada Yunho, tetapi ia tidak bisa karena Yunho tidak akan mengerti gerakan tangannya.

Hati Yunho mencelos saat ia melihat butiran air di sudut mata Jaejoong. Ia merasa kasihan kepada gadis itu. Ia marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya ia membuat gadis itu menangis. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengusapkannya pada sudut mata Jaejoong. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Mungkin ia tidak memerlukan bahasa isyarat untuk berkomunikasi dengan Jaejoong, ia hanya perlu bertindak.

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho. Pria itu sangat dekat sekarang. Wajahnya kembali merona.

Yunho menggenggam tangan kanan Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian ia membawa tangan Jaejoong menyentuh dada kirinya, tepat di mana jantungnya berada. Ia tidak berharap Jaejoong akan mengerti maksudnya. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada Jaejoong. Ia hanya ingin melakukan hal tersebut. Ia pun tersenyum kepada gadis itu.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Yunho. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Yunho di telapak tangannya. Ia membalas senyuman Yunho.

Yunho tidak mengerti mengapa Jaejoong membalas senyumannya. Kira-kira apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu? Ia melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dari dadanya, tetapi ia masih menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Ia memerhatikan jari-jemari Jaejoong. "Tanganmu sangat indah."

Jaejoong merasa malu saat Yunho memujinya. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya, tetapi Yunho menggenggamnya terlalu erat.

Entah apa yang Yunho pikirkan saat ini. Ia membawa tangan Jaejoong ke bibirnya dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Jaejoong berusaha dengan keras untuk menarik tangannya. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan perlakuan seperti ini. Ia merasa senang, sekaligus sedih. Ia merasa senang karena ada seorang pria yang memperlakukannya seperti ini, tetapi ia sedih karena tidak ada harapan bagi mereka untuk berteman. Ia hanya akan mempersulit pria tersebut.

Merasakan Jaejoong melakukan perlawanan, Yunho akhirnya melepaskan tangan Jaejoong. Ia kemudian menaruh kedua lengannya di atas meja dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia memandangi wajah Jaejoong. "Cantik."

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dari Yunho. Ia merasa sangat malu. Ia tidak tahan atas perlakukan Yunho kepadanya. Semakin Yunho memperlakukan dirinya seperti itu, hatinya semakin sakit. Ia pun tidak bisa menahan lagi air matanya. Kini air matanya mengalir dengan deras, membasahi pipinya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan ia pun berlari meninggalkan ruang tamu.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya? Apa yang kau katakan?" Tn. Kim marah kepada Yunho.

Yunho menerima luapan amarah Tn. Kim. Ia memang bersalah. Ia tidak berguna karena tidak bisa mengingat bahasa isyarat yang telah ia pelajari.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memercayakan putriku kepadamu." Tn. Kim mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. "Bahkan seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan kalian berdua." Ia duduk dan meneguk segelas air untuk meredakan amarahnya. Ia mengatur nafasnya. "Kita lupakan saja semuanya. Kau sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan. Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan putriku kepadamu."

"Bagaimana dengan utang-utangku?" Yunho membuka suara.

"Anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati. Kau tidak perlu memusingkannya." Ujar Tn. Kim lemas. "Kau tidak mempunyai utang lagi. Aku membebaskanmu."

"Mana bisa begitu?" Yunho protes. "Aku tidak bisa menerimanya secara cuma-cuma."

Tn. Kim menatap Yunho dengan heran. "Kau ini aneh sekali. Sebenarnya apa maumu? Seharusnya kau senang karena kau tidak lagi mempunyai kewajiban apa pun kepadaku."

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk membahagiakan putrimu." Ujar Yunho tegas. "Dan pria sejati tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya."

Tn. Kim tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Yunho. "Janji? Saat kau berutang, apa kau berniat untuk menepati janji untuk melunasinya tepat waktu?"

Yunho merasa malu. Ucapan Tn. Kim tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Sudah, lupakanlah! Kau tidak perlu membuktikan apa pun kepadaku." Tn. Kim berkata.

Yunho memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. "Tentu saja aku ingin melunasi utang-utang tersebut tepat waktu, tetapi ternyata aku tidak bisa. Aku memang bukan seorang pria sejati, belum, tetapi aku tidak ingin selamanya seperti ini. Aku masih punya harga diri. Aku ingin menunjukkan, bukan kepada anda, tetapi kepada diriku sendiri, bahwa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna bagi orang lain, bahwa aku bisa membuat orang lain tersenyum, membuat orang lain bahagia."

Sesaat Tn. Kim merasa kagum kepada pemuda di hadapannya itu. Ia menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sangat baik. Di tengah segala kesulitannya, pemuda tersebut selalu bersabar dan tidak mengeluh. Pemuda tersebut tidak pernah berbuat jahat atau menyakiti orang lain. "Apa maumu?"

Yunho menatap Tn. Kim dengan tatapan memelas. "Tolong, berikanlah aku kesempatan untuk membahagiakan putrimu! Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

Tn. Kim mendecih. "Mempelajari bahasa isyarat saja kau tidak bisa."

"Kumohon, percayalah kepadaku!" Yunho berlutut seperti minggu lalu.

Perang batin terjadi dalam diri Tn. Kim. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Yunho memang bersungguh-sungguh, tetapi ia tidak bisa mempertaruhkan kebahagiaan putrinya. Ia khawatir bahwa putrinya akan semakin bersedih.

.

.

.

Ny. Kim berusaha untuk menenangkan Jaejoong yang menangis di kamarnya. Ia membelai kepala putrinya. "Mengapa kau menangis? Apakah ia menyakitimu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bersalah. Justru sebaliknya, Yunho memperlakukannya dengan sangat manis. Pemuda tersebut berhasil menyentuh hatinya yang rapuh. Hatinya tidak mampu untuk menerima sentuhan tersebut. Akibatnya, hatinya terluka saat Yunho menyentuhnya.

"Lalu mengapa kau menangis?" Ny. Kim ikut bersedih. Ia hanya ingin Jaejoong berbahagia. Namun, kini ia merasa tidak yakin bahwa memaksa Yunho merupakan ide yang bagus.

Jaejoong mengusap air mata dengan punggung tangannya. _"Kumohon jangan marah kepadanya. Ia adalah orang yang sangat baik. Semua ini salahku. Aku tidak bisa membalas perkataannya."_

Ny. Kim memeluk putrinya dan ikut menangis. Ia membelai punggung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan ibunya. Ia melanjutkan perkataannya. _"Aku tidak berguna. Aku hanya bisa menyusahkan orang lain. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mempunyai teman."_

Ny. Kim menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. "Tidak, Sayang. Jangan berpikir seperti itu! Kau bisa berteman dengan siapa pun yang kau mau. Kau adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga. Kau tidak menyusahkan siapa pun."

"_Ia mengatakan bahwa aku cantik. Ia tersenyum kepadaku. Aku sangat menyukainya." _Jaejoong mengaku kepada ibunya. _"Tapi ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan. Aku hanya akan menyulitkannya. Aku tidak berguna."_

Ny. Kim tersenyum. "Jadi, ia berkata bahwa kau cantik?"

Jaejoong menggangguk. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Kau memang cantik, Sayang." Ny. Kim membelai pipi Jaejoong. "Kau pantas untuk dicintai."

"_Tapi ia tidak mengerti." _Jaejoong mengeluh.

"Jika ia bersungguh-sungguh, ia akan belajar untuk memahami dirimu." Ny. Kim melihat adanya secercah harapan untuk putrinya.

"_Aku tidak ingin mempersulit dirinya." _Balas Jaejoong.

"Tenang saja! Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya." Ny. Kim berusaha untuk menghibur Jaejoong. "Ia pasti bisa melakukannya."

"_Seandainya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membantunya." _Lagi-lagi Jaejoong cemberut.

"Mengapa kau tidak mencoba untuk berbicara kepadanya?" Saran Ny. Kim.

Jaejoong tidak mengerti maksud ibunya. Ia menatap Ny. Kim.

"Berbicara dengan mulutmu." Ny. Kim menjelaskan.

"_Tapi aku tidak bisa berbicara." _Ujar Jaejoong.

"Kau bisa, Sayang. Selama ini kau hanya malu untuk membuka mulutmu." Lanjut Ny. Kim.

"_Aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar." _Jaejoong merasa tidak percaya diri.

"Kita akan mencobanya. Kita akan berlatih dan saat kau bertemu lagi dengannya, kau sudah bisa melakukannya dengan lebih baik." Ny. Kim menyemangati putrinya.

"_Apa ia akan datang lagi kemari? Ia pasti marah kepadaku karena aku meninggalkannya begitu saja." _Jaejoong merasa khawatir sekarang. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Lain kali kalian tidak hanya akan berbicara di ruang tamu. Ia berjanji akan membawamu pergi ke luar." Tiba-tiba Tn. Kim muncul.

Jaejoong memandang ayahnya yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya. Ia meminta penjelasan ayahnya.

"Ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengajakmu berkencan lain kali." Lanjut Tn. Kim.

"_Kencan?" _Jaejoong terkejut. Ia tidak pernah berharap bahwa ia akan pergi berkencan suatu hari nanti.

"Apa kau tidak suka?" Tanya Tn. Kim.

Wajah Jaejoong kembali memerah. _"Mana mungkin ia mau mengajakku berkencan. Ayah pasti bercanda."_

"Aku serius." Ujar Tn. Kim dengan santai. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Jaejoong. "Ia meminta waktu untuk belajar bahasa isyarat. Setelah ia siap, ia akan menemuimu lagi."

Jaejoong merasa tersentuh dengan kesungguhan Yunho. Pria tersebut mau bersusah payah untuk belajar bahasa isyarat demi dirinya. Ia menangis lagi.

"Hey, mengapa kau menangis lagi?" Tn. Kim mengusap air mata Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya. "Bukankah seharusnya kau merasa senang?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. _"Aku senang, senang sekali."_

Tn. Kim tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, berhentilah bersedih. Ia pasti akan merasa sedih jika melihatmu bersedih."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggangguk. Ia mengusap air matanya. Ia merasa senang. Ia berharap bahwa ia tidak akan mengecewakan Yunho.

**TBC**

Khusus yang mempunyai akun, komentar akan dibalas melalui PM, nanti.

MiMi Anak Daddy: saya sedang kehabisan ide untuk melanjutkan cerita yang itu. Jadi, saya menyelinginya dengan yang ini.

Guest: _update! _Ini hanya cerita selingan saat saya tengah mengerjakan cerita yang lain. Jadi, tidak jelas kapan lagi bisa _update _yang ini. Terima kasih ya sudah membaca.

DolphinDei: _update!_

Okoyunjae: inti dari cerita ini adalah kesetiaan, walaupun pasangan kita memiliki kekurangan.

Milkyu: Yunho memang orang yang baik.

Sachan: saya menulis cerita ini karena sedang tidak ada ide untuk melanjutkan cerita yang satu lagi, tetapi prioritas saya tetap yang itu.

Guest: tidak. Yunho tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan.

CassYJ909596: terima kasih! Tidak, saya belum sanggup menulis _angst. _Kesulitan yang akan mereka hadapi adalah bagaimana mereka akan berkomunikasi dan membangun kepercayaan diri Jaejoong.

Mimi2608: tidak, Yunho bukan orang jahat.

Vee: belum, saya sedang kekurangan ide untuk yang kemarin. _Debt _artinya utang kalau tidak salah.

Hae-yha: terima kasih ya sudah membaca.

Jaena: ya, begitulah.

Ika: terima kasih ya sudah membaca. _Update!_

Guest: terima kasih!

Guest: Yunho akan berusaha, walaupun sulit.

Ai Rin Lee: jawabannya dijelaskan pada _chapter_ ini.

Gu gu: terima kasih! _Update!_

Min: "Princess of Cassiopeia" akan dilanjutkan jika saya sudah mendapatkan ide untuk _chapter _selanjutnya.

Joy: Tn. Kim tidak menuntut Yunho untuk segera menikahi Jaejoong karena ia ingin Yunho mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin.

YumiChwang: terima kasih ya sudah membaca.

Aiska jung: mungkin di sini Yun akan lebih berusaha.

Mrs. LeeHyukjae: sengaja saya menaruh TBC di situ. Apa lain kali saya tidak perlu menulis TBC ya?

Hyun Jae: terima kasih ya sudah membaca.

Guest: pada _chapter _ini Yunho diberi tahu oleh Tn. Kim.

Farla 23: terima kasih ya!

jjbear: saya sedang kehabisan ide untuk "Princess of Cassiopeia". Saya belum tahu cerita ini akan panjang atau pendek.


End file.
